Chemistry
by drcjsnider
Summary: When Hermione has to enroll Hugo in a Muggle primary school, she is astonished that Draco Malfoy is his Chemistry teacher.


Title: Chemistry  
Gift For: **floorcoaster**  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 2620  
Summary: When Hermione has to enroll Hugo in a Muggle primary school, she is astonished at who is his Chemistry teacher.  
Warnings: Language  
A/N: I kept the smut out, but hopefully there is a little romance still to be found. Big thanks to **queensb23more** for betaing this even though she ain't a fan of dramione.

It was Hugo's first day at Muggle primary school. He'd been kicked out of Hogwarts at the end of his fifth year for an incident involving Instant Darkness Powder, half-a-dozen Nifflers, and the Gryffindor girls' Quidditch locker room. Although he'd begged to be sent to Durmstrang to finish up his magical education, Hermione had decreed that living for a year without a wand would teach him to respect magic. He'd pouted and raged at her, but his mum had become stiff and inflexible about discipline ever since his dad had died in an Auror accident when Hugo was fourteen.

Of course, it wasn't humiliating enough that she'd enrolled him in the remedial math, science, and history classes – arguing that innate intelligence was no compensation for lack of actual content knowledge – but she'd also insisted on meeting all of his teachers. "I just want to explain to them that you've been educated in an 'alternative situation' for the last several years and that's why you might appear to be a bit slow," she'd explained to him. As if that information was somehow going to smooth his transition into Muggle society. Bloody hell, it would probably get him consigned to eating lunch with the kids who weren't allowed to use sharp scissors and had to wear helmets on their heads all day.

"Your Literature teacher seems nice," his mum told him in her 'I'm determined to make the best of this situation' voice.

"I suppose. She could have acted a little less incredulous when I said that I'd already read most of Dickens and Shakespeare."

"It's just not the typical reading material of most teenage boys," Hermione replied, a bit distractedly. "I'm sure she was just surprised and not suspicious."

Hugo shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Hermione stopped in front of the next classroom. "You'll have Chemistry in here."

"Super," Hugo muttered.

Looking down at her son's schedule, Hermione frowned. "Your teacher is Mr. Ma—"

"Malfoy!" Hugo interrupted. Startled, Hermione looked up. There, standing in the doorway, dressed in Muggle dress pants, a blazer, a white shirt, and a tie was Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?" Draco looked as surprised as Hermione and Hugo.

"It's Weasley. It's been Weasley for the last eighteen years. What are you doing here?"

"I work here. What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Impossible! You can't work here. It's a Muggle institution and you hate Muggles. What do you even know about the Muggle educational system? If this is some sort of plot–"

"Slow down, Granger."

"Weasley!"

"I do work here. I have for the last four years."

Hermione recalled that Malfoy had gone through a very public divorce a little over four years before. Somehow he had gotten custody of his son, while his ex-wife had gotten just about everything else.

"Why here? Why Muggle London?"

Draco shrugged. "I still sport the Dark Mark. I can't get a respectable job in the wizarding world. Besides, Potions was the only subject I got a NEWT in, so I'm hardly marketable among other magical users. Muggle Chemistry, however, is closely related to Potions, and I have no reputation to live down over here. It's really an ideal situation. Or, at least, it was ideal," Draco said through narrowed eyes. "You never explained why you're here."

"Hugo will be attending school here this year," Hermione replied, not sounding as calm and collected as she would have liked.

"Ah, yes. I heard one of your brood was involved in a rather unpleasant incident at Hogwarts last year. Still, given what students used to get away with when we were at Hogwarts, expulsion seems a bit extreme."

"That's what I said!" Hugo interjected heatedly.

Draco smiled indulgently at him.

Hermione took a step towards Draco, forcing him to focus his attention back on her. "I don't want any trouble for my son this year," she told him quietly. "If I hear about any unfair treatment, any harassment, or any snide remarks, I'll not only report you to your supervisor, I'll hex you until your testicles retract so far into your body that you'll never get them back out."

Draco frowned down at her. "I'm sure your son will find me the consummate professional."

"He'd better," Hermione said hotly, barely resisting the urge to poke him in the chest with her index finger. She turned to Hugo. "Let's go meet your history teacher."

"Alright," he replied, looking extremely interested in the exchange that had just taken place between his mum and Malfoy. "Nice meeting you, sir," he called over his shoulder as he followed Hermione down the hall. "You know, Scorpius looks just like you!"

The older man smiled. "It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Weasley. I look forward to having you in my Chemistry class."

"He seemed nice," Hugo mentioned, shooting a sideways glance at his mum's face. She looked frustrated, which was never a good sign.

"He's an arrogant tosser," Hermione muttered under her breath, as she continued to stalk through the school, searching for his next classroom.

Less than three weeks later, Hermione was called in by Hugo's Geometry teacher to discuss his classroom behavior. It had been a frustrating meeting. So much of what she'd heard from his current teacher simply repeated the words of his professors at Hogwarts.

"Hugo is smart but unmotivated."  
"He's disruptive in class."  
"He has an unhealthy desire to be the center of attention."  
"Hugo disrespects and defies authority figures."  
"He needs a strong hand at home."

And as always, Hermione left the meeting feel like a failure. A failure for not understanding what made her son act out in such ways. A failure for not providing Hugo with whatever it was he was desperately seeking. A failure for not being Ron.

Hermione frowned as she glanced up and down the hallway. Hugo was supposed to be waiting for her. It was just like him to wander off in an effort to postpone a confrontation for as long as possible. As she made her way toward the exit, she finally heard his voice coming from Malfoy's classroom.

"Please make sure to wash those test tubes carefully, Mr. Weasley. We wouldn't want any left over residue contaminating our future experiments."

"We wouldn't?"

"No," Draco replied calmly. "Outcomes are so much more satisfying when you get what you are expecting instead of a surprise."

"I like surprises," Hugo claimed.

"No you don't."

"Of course I do! What boy my age doesn't like surprises?" he asked.

"I didn't. I tried desperately to arrange and strategize every part of my life growing up so that I would always know what to expect. I chose friends who were less intelligent and less creative than me so I wouldn't have to worry about them getting their own ideas. I dated girls who adored me and hung on my every word so that I wouldn't have to be concerned with them ever demanding something different. I did exactly what my father and Voldemort told me to do because I believed they knew how everything would ultimately turn out. In fact, I'm quite certain my aptitude in Potions and Chemistry is because I like knowing that if I follow the same directions the same way every time I do an experiment, I'll get exactly the same results."

"Well, I'm not like that," Hugo informed him.

"Really?" Malfoy didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah… I never follow the rules."

"But the outcome of breaking the rules is just as predictable as the outcome of following them."

"I suppose," Hugo muttered.

"Indeed, I suspect you know precisely the reaction you'll get from your teachers, your classmates, and your mother every time you misbehave," Draco told him.

"Well, sometimes my mum throws me a curveball," Hugo admitted. "Although I suspect at least a week's loss of privileges for getting her called in today."

"Horror," Malfoy deadpanned.

"It is only a first offense."

"Amazing."

"Well, it's only a first offense at this school."

"Yes, Scorpius informed me that Slytherin is in real danger of falling behind in the House Cup race this year without you at Hogwarts losing points for Gryffindor."

Hugo snorted as he tried not to laugh. "At least I'm being missed by someone."

Hermione knocked on the door. "Hugo, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, Mum."

"Granger, could I speak with you in private for a moment?" Draco asked.

"It's Weasley."

"I simply can not refer to you as Weasley."

"Then I guess we have nothing to say to each other," Hermione replied stiffly, motioning to Hugo to leave the room.

"Fine. Hermione, I would like to speak with you for a moment in private."

Hermione wanted to refuse, but she did appreciate his conversation with her son. "Alright," she sighed. "Hugo, could you wait outside for me?"

The boy nodded and stepped out of the classroom.

Draco shut the door. "I would like you to let Hugo work as my lab assistant Monday through Thursday evenings."

"Why?" she asked.

"I could use some help setting up for the next days' experiments," Draco replied with a shrug.

"Why Hugo?" Hermione pressed. "I've seen the marks he's been getting your class. I'm certain he isn't the brightest of your students."

"He's bright enough," Draco replied. "Besides, I think it would do him good to have a responsibility."

"He has responsibilities! Getting good grades in his classes should be his main responsibility and helping you do your job isn't going to accomplish that."

"Hermione," Draco said a bit more softly, "I really think this would be good for him. It will give him a little structure outside of his classes and someone besides a family member with whom he can talk about both magical and Muggle things."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Draco replied, sounding confused.

"Why are you offering to do this?"

"Scorpius had a rough time when Astoria and I first separated. All of the unflattering stories in the press, the snide remarks by his Greengrass cousins, and some taunting at school really put him in a bad place. I wasn't able to get through to him. But then one day, I got an owl from him telling me that Longbottom had asked to him to help out in the greenhouses. It was like he had something new to focus on – something just about him and not about what was going on with his parents. I'm not saying that Hugo is going through anything similar and Merlin knows, I am no Neville Longbottom, but maybe he needs something that is just his. Something he can be good at that isn't connected to you or the Weasleys or even magic."

Hermione was silent for several seconds as images flashed through her mind of Ron belching up slugs thanks to Draco, of Draco taunting Ron about his family's financial status, and of Draco composing the awful 'Weasley is our King' song to mock Ron's Quidditch ability. Those memories, however, were quickly followed by others – Ron letting Hugo ride on his shoulders, Ron teaching Hugo how to ride a broom, and Ron reading "Babbity Rabbity" to baby Hugo. She nodded slowly. "I'll ask him if he wants to."

"Or you could tell him it's his punishment for his misbehavior in Geometry," Draco smirked.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"You're welcome, Hermione."

0-0-0

Hermione did not see Draco again until December. His plan for providing Hugo with a distraction he could embrace and care about appeared to have worked. Hugo's grades improved, Hermione stopped getting notes from his teachers, and Hugo began spending his free time reading books about the connections between Muggle Chemistry and magical potions. She had been so pleased and excited with the changes that she'd written Draco a four page thank-you letter, basically begging him to let her know if there was any way she could ever repay him.

He had sent her a one line note in reply. "I'll consider the matter while I enjoy the prospect of having you at my command."

She'd considered his response typical Malfoy bluster.

At least she had until she'd received today's two owls. The first had been from Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. She'd written to inform Hermione that Hugo would be allowed to return to school for the January term if he so desired. Although he was supposed to have been banned for the entire year before even being considered for readmittance, apparently Draco had written to the Headmistress and explained Hugo's remarkable about-face. He'd also arranged for Hugo to work in the Potions lab alongside Professor Bobbin to provide him with the extra structure and attention he had come to thrive under. The combination of these factors, as well as her genuine fondness for the Weasley family, had swayed McGonagall into permitting Hugo to return to Hogwarts early.

Hermione had been genuinely grateful for Draco's efforts on her son's behalf. At least she had been until she received her second owl of the day. That one had been from Malfoy himself, demanding that she put on something sexy and come to his flat immediately to pay her debt. "My debt?!" she'd sputtered angrily, determined to confront him immediately to let him know that while she appreciated his assistance with Hugo, her gratitude did not extended to engaging in whatever licentious behavior Draco had in mind. Grabbing the parchment with his address on it, Hermione Apparated behind a handsome Art Deco building located in London's chic and trendy Marylebone neighborhood. Draco's flat was on the first floor. She pounded on the door.

When Draco answered it, he looked annoyed. "You're early," he said, looking down at his wristwatch and then back up at her. "And what you are wearing is not sexy."

Hermione looked down at her jeans and black, long sleeved tee and frowned before she remembered that she wasn't trying to impress him. "I'm not having sex with you!" she blurted out.

"Obviously. We are both still dressed and not even touching each other," he replied with scorn.

"I mean," Hermione glared, "that just because you helped Hugo out does not give you automatic access to my knickers drawer!"

He frowned at her in confusion. "What are you on about, Granger?"

"It's Weasley!"

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I just wanted to take you out to dinner. You are single and attractive. I am single and attractive. I thought we might be able to spend a pleasant evening with each other, especially now that I'm no longer mentoring your son. But since you are obviously a lunatic, I'll just take a rain-check for never."

He started to shut his door, but Hermione shoved her foot inside to stop him. "You think I'm attractive?"

"I used to, but I don't get turned on by crazy."

"No, of course not. It's just been a long time since someone's asked me out. I was a bit confused."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously! I can go home and change." Hermione wanted to kick herself for sounding a bit desperate, but he had turned out to be a nice guy who'd helped her son. The least she could do was have dinner with him.

"Don't bother," he replied, opening the door to let her in. "We'll eat here. That way it will be easier to lure you into my bed later."

"What?" she gasped, stopping in the middle of his foyer to stare in disbelief at him.

"It was a joke, Hermione. You are going to have to lighten up if we are ever going to have a meaningful relationship."

"A meaningful—" she paused. "That was another joke right?"

"Sure, if that makes you feel more comfortable," he smirked before closing the door behind them.

The End


End file.
